


Stuffing in Time

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Force Feeding, Impregnation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Another Time Piece, another mission. Why'd she have to find that weirdo with the blueberry candy again though?





	Stuffing in Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Luck's an incredibly weird force to handle. Sometimes, you have great luck and find the thing you're looking for within seconds. Sometimes, that great luck turns sour in an equally short amount of time, leading you to meet somebody that you've got more than a few strong words for. In very specific and infrequent instances, you would end up having to do something super suspicious to get something you've been looking for, just because that person that you have a strong opinion against is being a meanie!  
  
That's how the little hatted kid felt after she went to go investigate a Time Piece that had landed in the studio area, only to be asked by DJ Grooves to help out with another production that was out of both his and the Conductor's hands. Since she knew that there would be a reward at the end of it, she thought nothing of it and just went straight ahead to where she had to meet with the 'director'.  
  
Her mood had immediately soured once she noticed who the director actually was. Those golden eyes were impossible not to recognize! That slightly girth-y figure and that cheeky smile, not to mention the distinct aura of sleaze that she could definitely sense coming from him due to their 'past' together.  
  
So, that's how the young Hat Kid ended up meeting the man that caused her no end to problems when she was exploring Mafia Town a while back. Her eyes were already glaring at him as she pointed at him, vocalizing her discontent with him by pouting rather potently.  
  
The golden-eyed man could only smile a little as he dusted off his clothes. "Well! I didn't expect to see you again this soon, kiddo! How've you been? Gotten all of that juice out of your system?" His tone was more than teasing, almost as if he was trying to rile her up by telling her just the kind of things that she didn't like to hear, only to clear his throat and pull out the Time Piece that the hatted kid was looking for. "Anyhow, you were looking for this thing, weren't you? You forgot to take it off me when you got away last time, but maybe we can work out another little deal? Surely you won't mind helping me out again. I promise there's no skeevy candy that'll make you bloat up with blueberry juice like last time."   
  
The hat-wearing girl immediately ignored whatever he was talking about before just trying to jump up and grab the hourglass, only to be denied as he lifted it out of the highest point of her jump arc. "Ah-ah. We're doing this my way, or you're not getting this piece. Besides, you wouldn't want to assault a good man while somebody innocent is watching, would you?" His voice was dripping with some smug poison as he stepped away slightly, letting the hatted kid get a better look of what she was going to go through...  
  
Right behind the older man sat a simple white table, big enough for at least a few different dishes to be stacked onto. At the side closest to the kid was an equally simple and white chair, while on the other end, a brown-skinned ribbon-wearing kid with a smile sat as she waved to the stranger wearing a hat. The hatted kid waved back to her with a small smile of her own, only to shift her attention back to the big man with the golden eyes and the most horrid of intentions.  
  
"Come now, you can't just look at me like that all day, didn't you enjoy it a little last time?" He brushed her worries aside before clearing his throat. "Right. If you want this thingy that controls time or whatever, I want you to help me and this little lady out with a little movie shoot. Just a little skit that'll be used in one of the studio's smaller projects. The two of you having a little eating competition, nothing'll go wrong and you'll get your reward once the shoot's complete. Doesn't that sound nice and easy?" He explained, which only made the younger girl narrow her eyes in his general direction, prompting him to shrug his shoulders in response. "You don't do the shoot, you don't get the hourglass. That's the rules. Your call if you wanna throw your only chance to bag the thing away."   
  
The kid weighed her options as she pressed her fingers against her chin. On one hand, she didn't actually need any one individual Time Piece, so she could just skedaddle and look for a replacement elsewhere. On the other hand, that cute Ribbon Kid seemed too nice to let down. She had to shake her head, slightly annoyed that she was actually kind of a nice girl as she took a seat on the chair, arms crossed as she huffed a bit.  
  
The golden eyed man's eyes gleamed just a little bit as he strolled away briefly, only to return with a small cart stacked with a ton of plates... all filled to the brim with syrup-covered pancakes, a small smile on his lips. "I'm very happy that I don't have to pay for these, because you two’ll have to go through a ton of these before we're done today." His explanation fell on mostly deaf ears as he decorated the table with the plates, both girls equally captivated with the amount of sweet food before their eyes.  
  
Naturally, the Ribbon wearing kid hadn't seen this much food in one place, ever! But the Hat Kid, who had seen that much food while she was stuck staying with the Mafia-clad golden-eyed man, was still more than surprised at just how many pancakes could fit on one single table. It was actually a little bit silly if she thought about it, the fact that she and the new kid were going to be eating this much in such a small amount of time, while they were being filmed at that...  
  
"Alright, Kiddo? If you'd be so kind as to start? I'll start rolling the camera once you sink your fork into that delicious pancake. Don't be shy, your new friend won't mind if you pig out. She's been around, even if this is her first time in one of these more cartoonish shorts." The golden-eyed man tried to coax the hatted girl on, which only made her feel that much more wary of the food in front of her... Well, it didn't really. It more pulled her out of her focus on the sheer aesthetic of the food, but that was still annoying!  
  
Knowing that she couldn't stall, the little girl picked up her fork and jabbed the prongs into one of the syrup-slathered pancakes before stuffing the entire thing into her mouth. She had grown quite proficient with that jaw of hers, so getting one of those big and 'meaty' things in there was no big feat. That being said, she didn't expect a proverbial explosion of flavors to fill her taste buds, prompting her to blush as she eagerly stuffed a second one in there. And another. And then a few more until the stack on the first plate was cleaned in what felt like seconds.  
  
The ribbon-wearing kid was just watching in awe at this point, giggling as she heard a momentary 'urp-' escape her new friend's lips. She picked up her own fork and tried to make a jab towards one of the stacks of pancakes, only for the golden eyed man to whistle at her to make her drop the fork in surprise.  
  
"Hold on, dear. You can see how hungry your co-star looks, can't you? Let's give her time to enjoy her meals, then we can get you in on this. Besides, if you try and eat a pancake with your speed, her tummy’ll be aching for more by the time you're done with a pile." The man made a good argument, and thus the girl leaned back in her chair as the camera pointed at the table continued filming... without the darker-skinned kid realizing that only the hat-wearing kid was in the shot. What a cunning little trick that the fake Mafioso had pulled off, letting him not only get direct footage of the girl he coveted while also tricking her into believing that she was being nice and helpful. What a sham!  
  
The hatted kid looked at another one of the plates, a little drool running down the corner of her mouth as she opened up that eager maw to eat a few more... only to stop in her tracks. Her mind caught up to her desires as she realized that she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was, because that big bad man was probably trying to make her grow until she couldn't move, just like he did last time. Her eyes shot back towards the man, only to realize a little too late that she forgot to close her mouth.   
  
Before she knew what was happening, she found her mouth being stuffed with one entire stack of pancakes, courtesy of the larger man's hands pushing them straight into her maw. "Now now, you can't stop. We've got a scene to film, and you agreed to star in it. You can't just back out in the middle when we've got so much good material to go through still!" His words were just the smallest bit worrying to her ears, even as he forced her to close her mouth and swallow the load.  
  
A few beads of sweat started to run down her forehead as she felt her clothes straining against her belly, the part of her that was already growing in response to the amount of food that was being stuffed into it. The buttons that kept her coat closed were straining even now, keeping themselves together to the best of their ability while the threat of further stuffing loomed overhead. Not just the threat of being stuffed either, but the threat of being mishandled while an innocent girl watched her. If she even came close to showing that she actually enjoyed being the golden-eyed man's toy, she'd be ruined...  
  
So, she just kept herself still. Even as he force-fed her more of the stacks of pancakes, which went straight down her throat with no real hassle. Only when her stomach started to groan and rumble, the size of it getting dangerously close to making her coat pop right off from the strain, but it kept holding on. Unfortunately, her lips were nowhere near as tightly sealed, evident by the hiccup and the genuine burp that slipped out from her lips. Just to embarrass her further, a couple of blue-tinted bubbles followed the rather uncouth sound as her stomach quieted down for a bit.  
  
"You can hold quite the load of food in that tummy of yours, Kiddo. It's actually kind of amazing." The golden-eyed man mused as he looked to the girl that accompanied them, who was staring intently if a bit worriedly at her new friend, which prompted the older man to run his hand through her curly black hair. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's been bigger." Then, an idea clicked through his head as a devious smile painted its way onto his face. "Actually... Do you wanna see how big she can get?"   
  
The nod from the ribbon-wearing girl sealed the hatted kid's fate as the older man turned back towards her with that wicked grin on his face. "Well then, the schedule's changing, Kiddo! We're going to see how big you can get, and make that the short we'll submit. I hope you can make a little room for a few more plates down there!" His tone was ever teasing, as he knew that she could grow much bigger, but the girl they accompanied certainly didn't.  
  
The young hat-wearing kid could only stare in a slight sense of horror as the piles of pancakes approached her with the man's ill intent fueling their approach... and as much as she wanted to keep her mouth shut, the way he grabbed ahold of the bridge of her nose made it impossible to do so. Once he had a nice grip on that little bit of her face, he could open up her jaw with ease and just push the pancakes straight down her throat, bypassing the need for the girl to chew or swallow or anything. It would go down like the rest of the pancakes had, with just a little more force behind it. Nothing that was bad enough to make the ribbon-wearing kid realize his true scheme.  
  
With every pile of pancakes that flew down her throat, the hatted kid's stomach slowly bulged outward more and more. It groaned, and it thrashed as the contents within sloshed around. It strained against her coat, and it just kept on going, with no end in sight. It was sincerely a miracle that her clothes were holding themselves together at this point, because they should've popped off at least a few minutes earlier... Although with the way that the threads at the button level were starting to snap, the coat's life was not long for this world.  
  
With a mighty *SNAP*, one of the buttons went flying. The top most one headed straight up, causing the ribbon-wearing kid's eyes to dart after it in surprise, even as it fell right back down and harmlessly bounced off the golden-eyed man's head. The next button snapped off not long after, letting more of the meat of the stuffed-tummy slip out of its confinement, which served to put more pressure on the remaining buttons in the process.  
  
"Here, Kiddo. There's only three more plates left, so..." The mysterious man said as the cogs in his head turned. Instead of feeding them to her one at a time, he propped all three stacks atop of one another, resulting in one mega-stack of pancakes ready to be forced straight into the hat-wearing kid's belly. "Enjoy your meal!"  
  
As the man cackled and the sweating and fully stuffed hatted girl stared at the impending meal she would be forced to practically throat, she could feel her mouth giving way on instinct. Something within her, even if she didn't want to admit it, wanted to devour all of those whole... And naturally, with the force put behind the larger man's hand, it was hard for her to not swallow them. With every second that passed another five pancakes were forced right down her food-pipe, pushing around the contents down below inside of her belly, which served to make it groan as it was pushed to its absolute limits.  
  
Her belly wasn't the only thing that was being pushed to its limits, as the black-haired kid leaned across the table to get a closer look at the mighty dome in front of her... Only for all three of the buttons that remained on the hatted kid's coat to pop off at the same time, sending them all straight at the ribbon-wearing kid's face, knocking her right back into her seat and dizzying her in the process.  
  
"Oh geez, that wasn't supposed to happen." The golden-eyed man chimed, hiding a little giggle in his words as he walked over to the ribbon-wearing kid before handing her a rather sizable milkshake, hidden away in the bottom of the cart for a situation just as this. "You should've been a bit more careful, you know how clothes can be. Here, drink this for now, and we'll finish up the shoot while you recover."  
  
The young girl nodded as she closed her eyes and started sipping from the milkshake, blocking out everything happening around her as the older man stared back towards the bloated hat-wearing kid, whose midsection was now completely left uncovered as a result of the buttons popping off in such a violent fashion.  
  
The hat-wearing kid let another un-ladylike burp slip out as several more smaller bubbles carrying the same blueberry-shaded color drifted out of her mouth, only to suddenly feel her body shifting as she was forced to lay down on the ground, tummy violently tossing and turning in the process as the groans emitted from it just kept on keeping on. The rough treatment certainly wasn't doing her body any favors, and they wouldn't do as such for the next foreseeable while... as the horror of what was about to happen dawned on her.  
  
While their little companion was busy drinking her tasty beverage, the golden-eyed man dropped his pants to expose the rod that was the same kind of girth-y as its owner, fully erect and primed to pound that familiar pussy down below into paste. The creepy grin on his face did the hatted kid no favors as she tried to thrash her legs around, only to find them pinned down by the larger man's knees. Her arms would be totally useless, and the weight from her belly made it hard to even try to drag herself away.  
  
The way her lips quivered in fear energized the older man, his cock brushing up against her belly for just a few moments before he buried it deep inside of her panty-covered lips. The fabric tore from how strong the thrust was, leaving the deepest and most intimate area to the little girl completely exposed to his virile whims.   
  
Every time the older man bucked forward, a small cry slipped out of the younger girl's lips. The shock from the way his hips moved made her belly bounce in turn, causing it to groan rather loudly in the process. With every few seconds that passed, that those sounds and movements recurred, filling the surrounding area bit by bit, while their guest was far too busy with her beverage to notice the blatant act unfolding before her, enjoying the taste to its fullest. However, just the thought of the girl finding out what was happening was enough to make the hatted kid's nether regions tighten up around the older man's rod... Which would spell her proverbial demise.  
  
The extra tightness, combined with how perfect her cunt felt around his rod, was just the thing the golden-eyed man needed to hit his own climax. She could feel her womb filling up as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go, bashing the tip against the entrance to her womb in an attempt to have her body let him in, even as the first few splurts of cum fired forth. She did her very best to hold back against the tide, trying to deny him that little victory...  
  
Only for the sound of a plastic cup hitting the floor to break her concentration. The sweat poured down the hatted kid's face with as rapidly as a waterfall, as she slowly turned her head to look towards the sound. Her heart sank a little as the shocked expression on her new friend's face filled her mind... and in turn, any hope to hold back the tide was washed away by a shameful orgasm wracking its way through her body, her own expression twisting and turning as she felt her youthful womb filling up in seconds...  
  
It wasn't just the orgasm that made her submit on an unconscious level, far from it. It was more the way the golden-eyed man's semen was pointedly pouring its way straight through her womb and into her ovaries, wriggling their way as deep as they could go in record time. She could feel every little strand of seed working its way into her egg-sacks, piercing their way through her inactive eggs and impregnating her to an incredible degree, just like that. It washed away any sense of hope on her face as she let a strand of saliva run down her chin while she gasped futilely for air...  
  
The ribbon-wearing girl couldn't take looking at that open display of depravity any longer, plainly running away to hope that she wouldn't be claimed by the evil man in front of her... Which was exactly what he had hoped for given the laugh that left his lips moments later. "My my, you've scared your new friend away. Aren't you a bad girl?" His voice was now leaking venom as he planted a kiss on that bloated stomach of hers, his eyes gleaming as he stared straight into her eyes while his grin reflected his own malice. This time, she wasn't going to get away; he would be making sure of it. Especially as the last few words hit her ears.  
  
"A bad girl you may be... But you're my one and only stuffed Kiddo. Mine... and Mine alone."


End file.
